


A Christmas Eve Gift - Alastor x Reader Christmas Oneshot

by Avia_Rein



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: "I know it's Christmas Eve," Alastor's voice pulled me out of the book I had been reading, "But I couldn't wait to give you this."*I do not own Hazbin or any of its amazing Characters. I'm just a fan who likes to write*
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 22





	A Christmas Eve Gift - Alastor x Reader Christmas Oneshot

"I know it's Christmas Eve," Alastor's voice pulled me out of the book I had been reading, "But I couldn't wait to give you this."  
I sat up, making room for him on the couch I had been sprawled out on as I set my book off to the side. Alastor took a seat next to me, grinning his Cheshire grin as he held out a box wrapped in red paper.   
Giving him a smile of my own, I took it and peeled the wrapping paperback. A small darker box was revealed, and I glanced at him. He made a gesture indicating that I should open it.   
Inside was a slender gold chain with a small golden deer head pendant sitting on a bed of red silk. I gasped, fingers brushing over the shiny surface, "Alastor, it's beautiful."  
Alastor's grin widened as he took the necklace from me and took it from its little box. Brushing my hair out of the way, he looped the chain around my neck and secured the clasp.  
"Merry Christmas, my dear." He said, kissing me softly. I leaned into the kiss, feeling happier than I could have ever remembered.   
"Merry Christmas, Alastor," I murmured back against his lips.


End file.
